Un pas
by Dagnash
Summary: On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Si facile à franchir en plus...


Désolée pour le temps...

* * *

POV – H.G.

Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Lui, je l'aimais. De tout mon cœur. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Il suffisait que je l'aperçoive à l'autre bout de la pièce pour que mon pouls s'affole. Mes yeux l'accrochaient et semblaient ne plus vouloir le lâcher. J'étais dépendante de son odeur de menthe qui me faisait haleter à elle seule. Sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me faisait frissonner, à la limite du vertige. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Lorsqu'il était présent, mon cerveau se déconnectait. Il n'y avait plus que lui sur qui je pouvais me concentrer. Le monde pouvait sortir de ses gonds, exploser de tous côtés ou même basculer à l'envers, ç m'était égal. Il n'y avait que lui et mon obsession pour sa personne.

Ses bras entourant ma taille, le Lord noir pouvait gagner toutes les guerres, peu m'importait. Je ne voulais que rester dans son étreinte, mon corps moulé au sien épousant mes formes. Parfois, je voulais mourir quand il m'embrassait pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à vivre le moment où il se retirerait. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient un besoin vital. Lui sur moi, en moi, était une addiction. Sans le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, mon corps hurlait le manque et mon cerveau me torturait de souvenirs plus chauds les uns que les autres. Je ne pouvais survivre sans lui. Il était ma drogue, ma bouée, mon amour. Il était tout.

POV – D.M.

Je la haïssais. Ma rage grondait lorsqu'elle apparaissait dans mon champ de vision, mon sang pulsait sauvagement dans mes veines. Je voulais qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter, je voulais qu'elle ait mal. Ses larmes qui coulaient me faisaient grogner de plaisir. Son odeur m'enivrait et je la haïssais pour cela. Dès qu'elle était présente, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Son corps voluptueux qui m'appelait en me promettant la plus pure des luxures était un supplice que je lui faisais payer chaque fois que je la touchais. Lorsque je la voyais. Ma mâchoire se serrait et je me retenais à grande peine de ne pas lui sauter dessus en public. Juste histoire de l'humilier. Mes mains me démangeaient sans cesse de pétrir violement sa chair entre mes doigts, de la faire gémir de douleur sous moi, de la faire mienne. En plus, elle avait l'air d'y trouver du plaisir. La garce! Je voulais qu'elle ait mal. Toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie et soit tatouée de mes marques bleutées. Marquée, car elle était à moi.

Mon corps enfoncé dans le sien, la mort pouvait me tomber dessus sans que j'y trouve à redire. Mes derniers instants à la toucher, à la faire souffrir, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Parfois, je voulais mourir quand je pénétrais en elle pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à vivre le moment où elle serait partie. Ses courbes autour de moi, ses lèvres qui me caressaient étaient devenues une obsession. Je lui mordais la peau de son cou, lui laissant des traces vives et douloureuses. Quelques fois, le sang avait même perlé. J'avais passé ma langue dessus, puis l'avait embrassé, lui faisant gouter sa propre saveur métallique. Des cicatrices dansaient sur son dos, empreints de mes ongles lorsque je la haïssais encore plus que d'habitude. Je la haïssais parce qu'elle m'obsédait. Elle était ma drogue, mon esclave, ma proie. Elle était tout.

POV – H.G.

Plus les jours passaient, plus on s'accrochait. Des insultes de sa part, des larmes que je n'arrivais pas à retenir de la mienne. Parfois, sa main volait contre ma joue, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, je l'aimais trop. Je finissais par l'embrasser fiévreusement et on faisait l'amour le plus sauvagement possible. Il me cambrait de force en tirant sur mes cheveux, je le frappais et le griffais pendant qu'il mordait mon épaule. Il n'y avait jamais eu de douceur, juste la violence de sa passion et de mon amour. Le temps passait et chaque jour, il me brisait d'avantage. Il me prenait quand il voulait, mon corps se réveillant au moindre de ses contacts. J'en voulais toujours plus de lui, je voulais qu'il me possède entièrement, qu'il n'y ait aucun doute qu'il me veuille, moi. Il n'allait plus avec les autres. Juste moi.

Dans sa chambre, dans la mienne, la salle de bain ou le couloir. Les placards et les recoins de la forêt. Partout, nos désirs s'allumaient rien qu'en regardant l'autre. Je pouvais le voir à des années lumières de moi, perché sur son balai et mon envie de lui s'éveillait quand même. J'avais besoin de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. De lui montrer que s'il partait, j'en mourrais. Il avait beau me blesser, m'humilier, me faire pleurer, il m'était vital. Même lorsque je me disais que je devrais lui faire payer, je finissais par courir dans ses bras pour plaquer ma bouche avide contre la sienne. Mon pouls s'emballait et je le déshabillais, rayant son corps d'Apollon de mes ongles. Il me jetait sur le lit, se mettait par-dessus moi et me faisait brutalement l'amour. Il me pilonnait sans pitié, jouissant de mes cris de douleur. Malgré tout, je l'aimais. Sans lui, je mourrais.

POV – D.M.

Elle m'obsédait. Je bondissais chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait trop près d'elle à mon goût. J'avais déjà fini avec tout un paquet d'ecchymoses à cause d'elle. Merlin que je la haïssais pour m'avoir poussé la dedans. Je lui aurais brisé la nuque à l'autre, mais je m'étais calmer, car elle était là à me regarder, immobile. Garce! Toujours là à me faire ses yeux doux. Son sourire qui m'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'avais envie de la posséder chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle. Je voulais qu'elle ait mal, qu'elle gémisse et crie sous mon corps qui bougerait en elle. Je la prenais partout, tout le temps et de n'importe quelle façon. Elle était à moi et elle le savait. Le reste ne semblait pas avoir d'importance. Il n'y avait qu'elle, sa bouche, ses mains, son corps. Il n'y avait que sa chaleur autour de moi et le reste, je m'en fichais.

Les autres ne m'intéressaient plus. Leurs jupes avaient beau être le plus court possible, je les observais d'un air de dégout sans autre forme d'attention. Rien que de les imaginer me toucher me donnait l'envie violente de vomir. Certes, certaines étaient très jolies, me lançant même des œillades que je n'aurais jamais refusées auparavant. Pourtant, mon corps les refusait. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans ma tête, dans mon lit. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée d'aller avec une autre et encore moins qu'elle aille avec un autre homme. Je voulais la satisfaire. Je voulais la faire souffrir, mais aussi lui suffire. Elle m'appartenait. Parfois, il m'arrivait même de vouloir lui appartenir aussi. D'habitude, je prenais et jetais les femmes sans aucun problème. Elle, je l'avais dans la peau, ancrée si profond que j'envisageais même la douceur avec elle. J'avais envie de la toucher délicatement, sans laisser de traces. Pourquoi? La douleur et la haine était tout ce que j'avais connu, pourquoi voudrais-je autre chose? Merlin, je la haïssais. Enfin, je croyais…

POV - H.G.

Vide. Vide et meurtrie. La douleur et la violence avait toujours été sa façon de me prendre, de m'aimer. C'était tout ce qu'il m'avait donné, mais parce que ça venait de lui, je le prenais sans hésiter. Sauf cette fois. Juste une fois où il avait tout changé. Il m'avait pris la main, m'avait emmenée dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il m'avait déshabillé lentement, puis ses mains m'avaient caressé avec douceur, sensualité, sans aucune brutalité. Sa bouche m'avait embrassé, ses lèvres étaient passées sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Cette fois-là il me fit l'amour tendrement, me montrant tout ce qu'il ne savait dire. J'avais toujours cru que sa violence était sa manière à lui de s'exprimer, mais je m'étais trompée. C'était ^ca son amour. Ses o0uvement doux, ses yeux dans les miens qui ne cillaient pas, ses lèvres sur les miennes qui m'enveloppaient de passion sensuelle plutôt que brutale. Il me l'a dit le matin. Une larme a atterri sur un de mes anciens bleus et il l'a embrassé, me murmurant un pardon. Chaque coups n'avaient été une démonstration divergente, juste la haine. Il m'avait hais du plus profond de son âme. Je m'étais laissée haïr et avait aimé ^ca. Je l'avais laissé tacher mon corps de sa haine.

Je m'étais raidie à ses excuses, m'étais levée et l'avait fixé d'un regard froid. Mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs et en cet instant j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui jeter un sort qu'avec ma rage. Je voulais hurler tant j'avais mal à l'intérieur. J'aurais voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et l'oublier en me noyant dans l'alcool. Je ne pensais pas à le frapper lui rendre sou les coups qu'il m'avait donnée, le marquer pour monter qu'il était à moi. Je voulais lui montrer tout ce que j'avais encaissé pour lui , croyant naïvement qu'il m'aimait malgré celle violence. Une obsession .Je n'avais été qu'une obsession qu'Mil avait enfin eu. Immobile dans la chambre, face à lui, je le haïssais du regard. Je me fichais éperdument de ma nudité, du fait qu'il fasse froid et que ma peau se couvrait de chair de poule. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ma respiration était heurtée, je tremblais quelque peu. Ma lèvre inférieure n'arrivait pas à rester en place, trahissant ma peine aux yeux de mon bourreau. Lui aussi était figé en me regardant. Ses pupilles ne me lâchaient pas, si bien que je me cachais de mes bras. Il m'avait déjà vu un bon nombre de fois, mais ce n'était plus mon corps qu'il regardait. Il observait mon cœur qui avait battu pour lui. Je murmurais : je te hais. Sa mâchoire se serra. Malgré tout, il était mon prédateur, mon bourreau.

POV – D.M.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'un poignard. Si je n'avais pas été qui je suis, j'en aurais surement versé une larme. Elle m'avait dit ces mots avec une telle détermination qu'il m'aurait été difficile de ne pas les croire. J'avais fini par la briser. Je savais que je lui faisais mal, mais chaque fois elle revenait dans mes bras. De toute façon, j'étais trop égoïste pour me préoccuper de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle avait été mon obsession à laquelle j'avais finalement cédée. Je voulais lui faire mal et c'était tout ce qui importait. Pourtant, je l'aimais. Il était probablement trop tard pour le lui faire comprendre, mais je savais que je l'aimais. La nuit d'avant avait été la première fois que je touchais quelqu'un avec douceur. C'était comme si j'étais encore puceau, une initiation à la tendresse, à la délicatesse. Je venais, ou tout du moins, j'espérais, lui avoir montré à quel point je l'aimais, mais en même temps, je lui avais surtout montré à quel point je l'avais haïs.

Je la fixais, elle était tellement belle. Sa peau luisait des rayons de l'aube et se couvrait de chair de poule. J'avais envie d'aller vers elle et de l'embrasser. Je voulais la reprendre dans mes bras, lui refaire l'amour juste pour la redécouvrir délicatement encore une fois. Je voulais me rassurer qu'elle soit bien à moi. Je me levais lentement, m'approchant d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Je l'embrassais et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Je la serrais contre moi et lui murmurais à l'oreille : Je t'aime.

* * *

Dites-moi votre avis s'il vous plait, j'y tiens vraiment, car je voudrais m'améliorer pour écrire un livre.

S'il vous plait encore et merci d'avance!

-Dagnash


End file.
